In today's printing devices, a typical generated output may consist of an image data on printable media such as various types of papers. It is possible a print job submitted to a printing device may have output where the printable area on a printable media is out of alignment. It can be appreciated that when this happens, the image data may appear either clipped to the right, left, top, bottom edge of the printable media.
In addition, when the printing system is used for overprinting (i.e., a preprinted form, in which one image is superimposed on another), if the print engine is out of alignment, the subsequently printed images on the preprinted forms will be misaligned with the original images. When this occurs, considerable time and materials may be wasted in the course of reloading and raster image processing (ripping) of the print job in order to try to mitigate the problem.
In a current printing device, the printing device includes options, which allow the user to manually adjust the printing device so that the out of alignment portion of the printable area can be corrected, thus preventing the image data from being clipped. However, this method can be cumbersome as the process needs to be done for each and every printing device.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to have a method and system, which makes the adjustment automatically by requesting a reference data of a printable area from the image forming apparatus for a print engine and comparing the reference data to an ideal reference data of the printable area for a print job, and if necessary generating a new reference data of the printable area before sending the print job to the print engine of an image forming apparatus.